This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Nesting baking oven racks are widely used in commercial baking to support trays of product, so that the product can be made, baked, and processed in an efficient manner. These racks must be sufficiently rigid to support the trays of product during processing, yet sufficiently lightweight that they can be easily handled. When not in use it is desirable that these racks either collapse, or more preferably nest, to minimize the space they occupy. There are various designs for nestable bakery oven racks, but in general these designs were either insufficiently strong or durable, or took up too much space when not in use.